A Growing Flower in a Black Heart
by kaiman8117
Summary: The day where Star was taken by someone else besides Marco. Another person that have taken Star B. heart, this person where Marco Diaz has despise for years Marco hated his guts for how twisted this person can be and played the innocent just to get the girl and that girl is Star Butterfly. As year pass by, his attitude change, his personality change the embodiment of being good boy


PLOT

The day where Star was taken by someone else besides Marco. Another person that have taken Star B. heart, this person where Marco Diaz has despise for long time Marco hated his guts for how twisted this person can be and played the innocent just to get the girl and that girl is Star Butterfly. As year pass by, his attitude change, his personality change the embodiment of being good boy , part of it have been erased and replace with something different. As their friends get involved in this situation none other than Janna, Jackie, Hekapoo, Pony head and many more, things gets weirder as the story progress. Conjure this story into your imagination as you venture into Marco Diaz point of view and life.

Chapter 1

In the Kingdom of Mewni where the people of Mewni and monster live in peace and harmony ...or so I thought. Ever since I came into Mewni there's nothing but conflict and lies between the royal family, the people and the monsters. Jeez what a wreck, we just defeated one of the strongest monster name Toffee where he can regenerate every part of his body, the only way to kill him is by disintegrating him through black magic and what the fuck he came back the 2nd time and we kill him again, stubborn motherfucker.

Oh where are my manners, this is Marco Diaz and his from Earth. He is the son of Rafael and Angie Diaz. He is very kind, an organised maniac , helpful, smart and understanding. Other title him as safe kid at school but how he say, 'his a misunderstood bad boy'. He also learn karate but his still red belt. Even a red belt could kick a monster ass. His a best friend to Star Butterfly and many more.

Currently, I'm helping Star packing her things to go back to the home world a.k.a. "Earth" to me. Aside from chaos, i'm stun to seen such a magnificent creation in the castle.

If you walk down every hallway, there will be picture of royal blood that had hold the throne before , hanging on every wall you see. Every single one of them have held the 'Wand' just like Star Butterfly and her mother Moon Butterfly but each one have different magical element, power or aura and they also have different shape of marking on their cheek, like Star's have hearts on hers.

Other than that, the food they serve here are phenomenal beyond my expectation even the taste was magnificent, its like the chef hand was dip in a bucket of cosmos liquid.

After eating you might need a place to hang and rest. Well the bedroom here treat you as one of the royal, its bed encrusted with diamond on each end of the pole, the body of the bed was made out of gold, its pillow and mattress was so comfy as if it was made out of angels feather and a sheep god wool.

Sometimes, I do wonder why Star despise so much living in a palace and love staying at my family home. Somehow, I feel like someone out there is yelling "because your stupid!" ...Meh, must be my imagination. I was soon interrupted from my imagination by a sweet and joyful voice.

Snap-snap "Marco Diaz wake up, we don't have any more time to waste because we going to miss our "thing" "

Stars appear out of nowhere making me jump in shock and slip and fell face down into the pile of luggage.

"Ow…yeah sorry Star I still can't get over your family wealth, I zone out for a few min" Star got the look of a confused old woman and she just stare at me.

"What is zone out? Oh ! is it like your mind being spiritual transported to another universe where you implement yourself into someone else head and became the ruler of the nation with the iron fist"

Sometimes I'm amazed by her imagination, she just came that up just within second and there she go again with her crazy face.

Here is Star Butterfly , she's a princess and the girl who took joy in almost everything. She quite a match maker, she a friendly girl and very handful sometimes. She have every trait of her mother and father. She a very positive girl .

" Number one, Star your way off…way way off, ill explain it to you when we get back home and number two..you know what never mind", ruler of the world pfft.

She looks at my wristwatch and jolted out of the room yanking my arm along the way "Marco hurry, we going to miss our usual late night show 'Nacho Libre'"

If she keeps this up pulling my arm all the way home, i'm going to have to say goodbye to my karate black belt.

" Okay, okay I can walk, let me finish packing, ill meet you downstairs" before I knew it she's already gone.

As I was bringing down all of my luggage and Star's and out of nowhere Glossaryck just appear below my foot when i'm about to step down the stairs.

I accidentally step on him without the time to react. I roll down to the bottom of the stairs like a tumbleweed and a tsunami of bags rain upon me.

I popped my head out and I gave a death stare at the little bugger in the eye and what the heck, he just ignore me, he just continue on his merry way while digging down his cup of pudding.

"Oh my god ! Marco are you alright" Star moves some of the luggage away and scoop my hand from the floor lifting me up.

"I'm alright Star, thank you. Next time, i'm going to get back that blue ball", as I plot something maniacal for Glossaryck.

That is Glossaryck a very wise men , his quite old and his been in the Mewni for generations. He also can be very silly and playful. He have a soft spot for Pudding.

"Woah I got to stop you there cowboy, trust me Marco it's not going to do you any good," it couldn't be that bad as I thought to myself.

"Why ?" questioning her. If I was in her place I create something impossible for Glossaryck to even see it coming.

"Because I already try it but to no avail it all fail, every single one of them . Glossaryck can like see you through future and stuff.

He knows everything.", yeah what she said is true, the blue ball got 3 eyes for god sake.

" Fair enough, well great now I have to pick all this stuff again, fold all the clothes and rearrange them in order".Thanks a lot Glossaryck.

" I'll help you out but on one condition, you have to make me 3 bowls of nachos when we get back home" 3 bowl holy hell, ugh…I cant argue with that face, I still do need help with this. If not its going to take forever for me to finish on my own.

" Alright you got a deal princess", she jumps in joy and her eyes was full of Stars.

" Pinky swear" damn she got me with the pinky.

" Alright, pinky swear". It took us hours to finish repacking but we did it and here comes the Royal Family.

" By jove, do you really have to go honey. Maybe your friend and us could join forces, attend the Royal Flag race, I can see how that boy can handle himself in the wild or even on himself". I was flatter by his word " we could conquer the weak and triumph my lad"

That is River Johansen-Butterfly, King of Mewni, he can be belligerent, stubborn and he rather fight than talk. Despite this, his a devoted king and a loving father to Star.

I can now see where she got her aggressive side from.

"-smack- River, our child shouldn't attend such a horrid sport. Its not good for her health and manners" I stand correct its the other way around i think.

This is Queen Moon Butterfly, she's very strict and she took her duty and the kingdom of Mewni very seriously. She use to be happy go lucky just like her daughter Star but its all gone because there's a history between Toffee and Her mother. She became responsible, serious and wise for her people.

" I don't need another little barbarian in my family, its not that i hate barbarian , its just a handful. i love you River". River expression change from hurtful to blushing

" I'm sorry dad, i love too but i already have other plans dad" I can see, she try her best to retreat from her parents quarrel.

" Now Star behave, don't go abusing the wand. its a sacred relic bestowed in our family generation after generation. You already lost part of the-,"she was interrupted by her daughter.

" Ok mom, ok I get it. If anything happens i'll call you guys. I'll be good you'll never see this girl going to St. Olgs "(pew) star accidentally shoots a hurling bolt hitting the curtain and a fire starts to erupt from the curtain and keeps going till it reach the ceiling.

"Starting now, hehe" she laugh innocently, Mrs. Moon smack her face so hard its like her brain almost pop out.

" Marco " I jolted from admiring this family enthusiasm, and the voice was Mrs. Moon calling to me.

"Yes ma'am" she came closer to me and whisper into my ear.

" Do look after my daughter do not let her stray off, I know your a wonderful guardian since we were away in Mewni, your the only person that I can trust to be on her side looking after her and we both thank you for that from the bottom of our heart".

Now I was blushing due to the compliment from Mrs. Moon the Queen of Mewni. Then, suddenly i feel this hard finger poke on my chest.

" But if I ever hear anything terrible happens to my Star, its your head will be hanging. Got it" I swallow down my heart thats been hanging in my throat and squeak.

" Got it " she backs off.

" Good . Now Star remember what I said and have a nice trip". As both River and Moon approach their daughter caressing her cheek, giving her a kiss good luck on her forehead, cheeks and hug her, like any parent who feel heart broken seeing one of their only love ones leave again without their guidance or supervision.

"Alright mom, I'll be going now" as Star parent leave the room and attend their royal duties like any royal ruler should.

"Well Star lets head out" .I pack all the stuff.

" Yeah lets go, now where did I put that dimensional scissor," she reaches out for her dimensional scissor and cut the mid air opening a portal to Marco's house.

Soon after Marco finish transferring all their stuff to each of their room , Star almost forgot an important matter she need to dealt with.

" All done Star, lets go " before i step into the portal she stops me.

" Wait Marco , unfortunately i got something to do here, something that i have to finish it once and for all. How about you head on first", like I always do I obligated to follow her anywhere, like any squire do.

" Oh ok, lets go the--" Star cuts me midway.

" No no no no Marco, hold your horses , you cant come .This is something very personal and i have to do it alone, either way you'll only make things worse trust me" I question myself when did I ever make things worse.

" Very well Star, I respect your privacy. Go on ahead , i'll wait here". she hugs me, I can feel her soft skin and her silky hair pressing against me, something that i can never get over with.

" Thanks Marco , I'll be back " she cuts open another portal somewhere I never see before in our adventure . I wait and wait and wait. Till I can't wait any longer.

"You know what, having a little peek at what Star is doing couldn't hurt a fly...right ?".I step into the portal where Star just recently left it.

I was awe struck at what I saw, on each side theres a wall of rocks and its was very hot, i'm sweating like a pig and on the middle theres a river of lava leading into a cave and from the cave I could hear Star voice from inside of it as if she was talking to someone.

I enter the cave and walk closer to the source of the conversation, i saw she was talking to some demon i cant quite tell who it is because the person was facing the opposite side from me, I hid myself behind a huge boulder and peek from the side to see who is she talking to.

" Tom you know , we cant make this work" i squelch my eyes at the thought it could be any Tom right ...right?

" Star please, I'll do anything to make it happen , to make this work again" as the person turn side way.

What The Fuck TOM!!

Star whatever you do don't fall for that fool again. I know that devil is scheming something horrible or maybe just to use you.

Oh yeah, thats Tom Lucitor. His a prince of Underworld, he tend to like make things the way he wants it to be. You wouldn't want to piss that guy off. He have a very short fuse.

" Tom, you know I cant make this work for a reason . its your temper, its unbearable" yeah Star deny him , once Star made her mind up you cant change it, unless its nachos.

" If I cant make you listen... I'll make you see through my action instead"

Tom took a couple of step back , as if he was in a safe distance from her, avoiding her from getting into his problem. He began chanting something and a summoning circle appear below his feet. a fire began erupting around the circle, his eyes began glowing bloody red and blood tear streaming down his face.

" Aaaarrgghh...Star...aaaarrghh!!.." my surrounding begin to feel hot as if I was in an oven.

" Tom what are you doing, stop this" Tom screams from the top of his lungs , he was in a very painful state . The fire extinguish and even the torch , the whole cave becomes pitch black ,as dark as abyss.

" I'm splitting my inner anger from my body but its going to cost me...my life..if its for you , I'll risk it all Star" .

Wow this guy is nuts over Star, ah! hot hot HOT! After a couple of second total silence, Tom began spewing out souls from his body, river of souls. It look horrifying and disgusting , I think i'm going to be sick.

" Tom stop !...You know what I don't care if your life is in peril or not, i'm leaving" Star walks away giving Tom the cold shoulder.

"Star, forgive me...please don't go" star over hear Tom pleading to her , she ran back to Tom holding him and crying.

" Tom please stop , your going to die". Tom stops spouting out souls and his body drops on the ground like a lifeless doll.

" I love you Star and I...I do anything for you" Tom afterward becomes unconscious, Star was still crying.

Her face was approaching closer to his and...she kisses him.

" I love you too Tom, please don't go". I was shocked to see that Star acted out of her heart, a word denying this ever happen and single tear drop from my face. "Star...no."

Tom came back to normal, they were both hugging each other and they kiss again " Tom, please don't go" he play with her hair " Don't worry Star i'm not going anywhere, not any more". I felt a sudden pain in my chest ,seeing them both happy ...

Narrator

From that day forward, the boy has changed, his heart has change. Change to something good or better, maybe worst...who knows see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now. I also appreciate a feedback =)


End file.
